BEHIND THAT CREEPY SMILE
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Summary: it includes a red haired violinist whispering, a cerulean haired violinist with creepy smile and a lot of annoying paparazzi. Rated T for language


Title: BEHIND THAT CREEPY SMILE

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: Len Tsukimori, Kahoko Hino

Rated T for Language

Genre: Romance, Humor

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO characters and so as the others mentioned except the plot and the OCs.

* * *

A/N: sorry guys a bit of OOC but, it's quite amusing (^_^)V

* * *

Summary: it includes a red haired violinist whispering, a cerulean haired violinist with creepy smile and a lot of annoying paparazzi

* * *

 _ **~ONE SHOT~**_

After Len Tsukimori graduated from Vienna and became a famous violinist, he came home to Japan and looked for Kahoko Hino who same time became a famous violinist as well. Corrected his mistakes and told her his true feelings, soon he asked her hand in marriage and she happily agreed.

Known though out Asia, Hino Kahoko as the Heart and Soul of Asia and Europe's Cold hearted violinist, both famous musicians are tying the knot, both the media and paparazzi wants to cover them in every showbiz headline, news paper, gossip shows and talk shows

The only talk show that Tsukimori agreed to attend was Amou Manami's Queen of Gossips show where Hino was asked by her best friend to be a guest

Tsukimori happily raised their intertwined hands to the camera and told all men that "this beautiful red haired lady is his" stating that all the suitors should stop

Weeks later Hino and Tsukimori got married due to the eagerness of the groom, when the wedding was being held on a famous church Tsukimori's mother had over done it with the preparations and the party with the media

After that, Tsukimori's brother Leon sent them a private jet going to one of Leon's mansion on Hawaii for their honeymoon the new couple enjoyed their stay there knowing the island is secured with guard that will herd away those paparazzi and be at peace

On that two weeks the couple enjoyed their stay on the overly huge mansion and the alone time to themselves, but while on the beach some paparazzi caught them making intimate moves

The paparazzi caught them lying down on the sand making out Len on top only wearing white board shorts with a logo rough ride (A/N: check my page for the logo) half naked, Kahoko below him wearing a cunning two piece white bikini showing her blossoming breast that being covered by Len's strong arm, while Len's left hand was wondering to her left thigh

A week after their honeymoon, tabloids, magazines and gossip shows yet again showed their intimate photo. Well, on the other hand Len was proud of it

A month had passed the couple are at the LME music studio, recording their duet _Ave Maria_ when she whispered to him something that made his grumpy face smile a billion watt

"nee~ Len can I go with Shouko, Mio, Nao and Amou to go shopping?" asking her husband "sure, you can my beloved… have fun" he said without removing that smile of his

After they were done recording, both exiting the building "can I drop you to the mall then?" asked by the smiling Len

The people inside the studio knew he was an ice prince, but seeing him with that smile, it was priceless. Others find it amusing and others creepy

Len opened he passenger door for Kahoko and helped her lock the seatbelt "you know, I'm not handy capped" smiling, but Len only did was give her a peck on the lip and shrugged the smile still wasn't removed to his face

Len puts on his shades and drove off going to the mall, Len accompanied Kahoko going to the mall's department store and met, Shouko, Mio, Nao, Amou, Yuuki, Misaki and Kyoko there

While Len bumped to the boys, Keichi, Kazuki, Ryo, Kaname, Takumi and Ren

The boys thought of Len's wide smile was creepy, the men told the ladies they would settle and have some coffee at Buddy's Bistro café when, "sempai… what's with the creepy smile" Keichi asked out of no where

Then, Len started to tell them when Buddy the Bistro café owner came and asked what's going to b their order

All, ordered coffee except Keichi who ordered orange juice, "well, good to see you guys are still hanging around alive…" joked by Buddy

"and as for this creepy mate, what a very strong good vibe slapped him hard giving that creepy smirk" he added

The boys laughed and told him as well, after a few minutes Buddy came back with a medium sized box "well, tell her, this is my congrats gift" told Buddy and left (A/N: please no complaints, lol (^w^) V )

Little did the boys know, while they're laughing and joking, some paparazzi keeps on taking some photos. Knowing, Kaname is a model, Ren a top one actor of Japan, Takumi the CEO of the Walker Corp., Keichi, Kazuki and Ryo are famous musicians as well. Having a little get together, for the showbiz medias it's a rare opportunity to nap on it

While back at the girls, Kahoko told them and they all squealed, jumped and hugged her in joy, congratulating her along

Amou did not miss the chance and asked her to be on her show again and asked her, to guest on her show again "I'll ask my husband first" she told them

"I hope that creepy smiling ice cube would agree" and they giggled

After that day, Kahoko and Len came home to their own mansion near the beach, a small gift from his brother

After Len opened the door he scooped Kahoko who was giggling and rushed to their room for a round (A/N: (*A*)V)

Three days have passed, Len agreed to that invitation Amou favored, now they're at their dressing room having sweet moments when a know disturbed them "damn it" Len cursed and Kahoko giggled

"sorry, but we're live on air after this" said the producer

Amou started the show "ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Len and Kahoko Tsukimori" the audience clapped "both, known throughout the word as the cold violinist of Europe and the heart and soul of Asia"

After they were done dressing up Kahoko worn a beautiful white chiffon sundress with blue flowers while Len on his blue dress shirt three buttons left open, tucked to his black khaki slacks and worn a leather black shoes

Amou greeted them and asked to sit down on the red love seat "thank you for coming again, and this time both of you as a married couple" Amou added

Both bowed in acknowledgement "say, Len san, I have a photograph to show you and would you like to explain, why with the sudden expression?" Amou started

 _ **~Len's Flashback~**_

"nee~ Len, I have something to tell you" _Kahoko whispered to me_ "I got my results from my check up yesterday" _lightly biting my lower ear, seducing me_ "I'm pregnant" _I couldn't help but smile and be happy after that I kissed her hard till our manager caught us again_

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

"who wouldn't be happy if your wife told you she's pregnant" Len coldly stated, while Kahoko blushed "ohh… my… gosh! Congratulations both of you, how long is he baby!" asked by the queen of gossips

"three and a half months" Amou and the audience was surprised to hear that from the couple "but, both of you are married for only a month" Amou threw another question

"well, uhm…" Kahoko blushing and Len smirking "what she was trying to say was, both of us had a little fun, during one of our duet concerts" Len completed and the host squealed and almost rolling out to her sear while the audience were at awe

"so… you didn't marry her because you took her innocence?" asked Amou with narrow ayes

"of course not, I already planned on marrying her few years back and hoping no males on earth has got her attention" he state irritated

"well, we have someone on our line who's gonna prove Len san's statement" Amou pointed the huge screed beside them

"good morning, Leon san!" greeted Amou "uhm… Leon san?" Amou called out again, the audience and Len chuckled at the sight of his brother wearing, a light blue dress shirt two buttons left open and a light gray vest, sleeping on his huge leathered swivel chair

"boss, wake up… boss… yoo hooo… BOSS!" his male secretary shouted and back at the studio people had a laughing fit, so did Kahoko

"HOLY… MOTHER… OF… PAPER WORKS… SHIT!" and he fell from where he is slouching and napping

"WHAT?!" he asked in panic "you got a call, sir" told his employee "damn it, Eren this better be important" rubbing his eyes and yawned covering his mouth

"ohh… Amou san? Good… uhm… evening" he remembered that it's night time at Japan

"and good morning to you, may if I ask few questions to prove your brother's statement?" inquired Amou

"sure, thing… let's get on with it then?" he agreed

"what is the reason why Len san married Kahoko san?" she asked with a smirk

"well, that's plain simple, the idiot is head over heels in love with her. Before he headed back to Japan, he dropped by on my office here in U.S to tell me his undying love and brilliant plan to ask her hand…" he stated

"ahem…" Len cleared his throat "ohh… hi idiot, didn't see you there" greeted by his brother "hello, moron" Kahoko playfully hit Len on the shoulder

"wow, okay… uhm that's quite a detail, during those tours, did Len san mentioned to you or told you about something happily happened to him the past month?" she asked with an evil grin "isn't that a little personal, Amou chan?" ask Kahoko

*office phone rings* "excuse me" Leon excused "please, go ahead" Amou approved "thank you"

[hello, Charles? It's me Jaye Tsuraga, remember from Speed tech corporation]

"what brings the CEO of Speed tech, to me…"

[hey, listen Charles. I have this problem about Armordelo Company and I think you could help me… besides CEO Archangelou Walker is your best friend]

"you know… I have this 99 problems, now turning 100 and all because of you" and he hits the end call on his phone office

"sorry about that…" he apologized "it's quite alright" Amou replied and smiled "and please, my question" she reminded "ohh, my bad, well…"

"no. he didn't but… I remember the Farley twins called me in un godly hour around 2:30 AM, they said Lenny and Kahoko nee san had checked in on their grand hotel, where they saw Lenny right over there, a bit drunk and making a lot of noise making the other inhabitants complain, and sadly for me even to that amusing information, my girlfriend kicked me out on our room because I was making a lot of noise" he finishes and Amou laughed

"what is wrong with you?!" said Len a bit irritated "and what grudge, do you holds on me?!" he continued

"I don't, dear brother… you're just plain amusing that's all" he said with a smirk "a little pay back won't hurt…" Len said in a low voice only Kahoko and Amou heard

"tell me, dear baby brother, how come you're sleeping on your office on that early time of the day? 6:00 AM or 7:00 AM? Len narrowed his eyes

"well, shit… I accidentally ate Hans's cake and scared she would kill and break up with me…" he said sheepishly

Len snorted containing his laughter while Kahoko, Amou and the audience giggled and chuckled

Len raised his eye brow "don't tell me, she's on my back is she?" he asked, and on Len and Kahoko's respond they just looked away

"hi… good morning baby" Leon greeted without turning "Roveric Leon Charles Tsukimori" a beautiful woman at his back, crossing her arms and they heard Leon swallow loudly and Len cracked laughing

"hearing my name complete… I'm in trouble am I baby?" wiping his sweat with his handkerchief "so… you're that food thief I've been trying to catch" she sat on his lap "sorry baby, I didn't mean too… I mean… I'm tiered, hungry… and… and…" the lady puts a finger on his lips "ohh.. hush it, I'm upset you didn't come home and snuggle with me…" she pouted

"sorry about that, I promise, I'll buy a new cake for you, and you could have me the whole day, today? How's that sound?" a light on her eyes and smiled and kissed him

"AHEM!" both stopped when they heard Leon's computer snapped them "oh… I forgot… *cough*" clearing his throat and took the coffee from his secretary

"hi Hans chan, how are you?!" asked Kahoko "happy and pregnant *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!*" they heard Leon spit out the coffee and looked to the woman in his lap "baby, you sure?" Gently rubbing her stomach "just joking" she smiled and the people at the studio laughed

He pouted "well, some one's disappointed" joked Amou

"now here's the last question, how would you react when Len san tells you Kahoko chan is pregnant two months along" Amou asked with a smile

"uhm… I must say I had too much pregnancy joke this morning, and if it's true, then congrats libido dude" said Leon the audience just chuckled and giggled

"honest truth Leon, I knocked her up on that Ireland concert" Len stated that made Kahoko deep red

"babe, do you wanna go to Ireland?" asked Leon to Hans "uhm… why?" Hans confused "I want you pregnant…" he bluntly said

"ohh… stop it, Leon" she playfully slapped him and left going out his office

Len smirked at his pissed brother "why not try pouncing on her?" asked Len and both with an evil smile plastered

"wow… I did not know that the serious Tsukimori sibling has some dark lord aura in them" Amou giggling and so as the audience and Kahoko

After that, the show ended Amou Manami the host thanking them for their appearance and to Leon who did the same

On their way home, Len was really happy, knowing he just announced on national television that he got his wife pregnant in the early age of 20 and happy to see his brother well

Well, he's not happy people got to see another side of his that's naughty but in the same he's still contented, he's gonna have a family of his own

After a week, modeling companies started to send them emails about becoming a couple model for them and even sent an early invitation about their baby becoming a model on baby products

But the only brand that Len agreed to model is his brother's company, Rough Ride sports equipment and apparel company

Leon even added to his variety of fashion are, maternal and infant clothes and products, well, he convinced Hans about having their own baby and just needed to prepare some things

Len and Kahoko's life was peaceful except when paparazzi and media comes barging to your private life, but to Len, he just ignores it and just looks at Kahoko and soon to be baby's or babies future.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

A/N: sorry… I just had to ruin it again lol, but please Review my fic and tell me what you think :)


End file.
